Liz T. Blood
Liz Tiffany Blood (ブラッド・T・リズ) is the youngest child of the Blood Family. Liz is in charge of keeping order in Hell and determines the guilt or innocence of an individual and subsequently delivers a deserving punishment. She initially despised Staz and disowned him as her sibling due to the amount of attention that he received from their elder brother, Braz, in comparison to herself. 'Appearance' Liz is a young girl, about 11-13 years old. She has red hair that is shoulder length, which is pulled up into twin tails on each side of her head while the rest of her hair hangs down her back. In the anime her eyes were red but, in the manga are blue. Liz often hides her face with her mask due to the fact that she refrains herself from wanting strangers to see her. Additionally, she wears large mittens, padding and armor. 'Personality' Although she is very shy, Liz is a very kind and cute young girl. She feels rejected by Braz as he pays more attention to Staz, causing her to hate Staz. Later, after spending time with Staz, she learns to care for him. Liz is very strict and wants to be a "good-girl" that she may be of optimum use to Braz and win his affection. Due to her status, she believes those who are kind to her are attempting to gain favor; later, she "adopts" Fuyumi as a surrogate sister after Fuyumi promises to stay by her side. She loves all things cute and sweet. 'Plot' Liz T. Blood lives in the Demon World Acropolis on the Blood Estate, with her eldest brother Braz. Braz, despite having his little sister with him, pays more attention to Staz. Because of this, Liz developed a hatred for Staz, as he was causing Braz to pay less attention to her. Through out her life, Liz wants Braz to care for her, and therefore she strives to do whatever he says so that he may eventually see how useful she can be. In the Demon World, she is in charge of the prison dubbed "Liz's Toy Box". She determines the guilt or innocence of a person in question, and hands them a deserving punishment. The magic she uses to do this, however, is simply privilege magic given to her by Braz, which she does not want anyone to find out about. After she goes to visit Staz, he tries to teach her that she can have fun, and that she's allowed to be a "bad-girl" sometimes. Along with this, she and Fuyumi both become very close, as Fuyumi treats her like a little sister. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Demonic Power:' She has similar, but not as strong, powers as Staz and Braz. *'Flight': 'Able to fly utilizing her magic. *'Privilege Magic: Given to her by Braz, this magic allows her to send convicted offenders down into her prison. 'Equipment' *'Mask:' Not used to defend herself as much, but rather to hide her face from others. *'Axe:' Liz almost always carries around her signature Axe, which she wields to help her send others to her prison as well as a combat weapon. *'Bat:' Marked with the character for "Death", Liz utilizes this weapon during the Tengu Festival with Wolf. Weakness * Her strong facade crumbles on anything cute and sweet. * She gets down easily whenever she feels like her reckless actions disappoint her elder brother, Braz. 'Known Family' Brother: Braz D. Blood Brother: Staz Charlie Blood Father: Father Blood (Deceased) Mother: Mother Blood (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blood Family Category:Main Character